


Oojamaflip

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costumes, Festivals, Harvest Festival, M/M, Pretty Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: It's time for the Harvest Festival in Camelot and Arthur is wandering through the tents of the entertainers.





	Oojamaflip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Disclaimers & Unbeta'd. Also, the title was all wasp's fault...well, wasp and Tee, so I kinda went with it :) ALSO THE ART IS ISAAAANNNNEEEE  
> Oojamaflip: used when one cannot think of or does not wish to use the name of something

Arthur loved his kingdom. He took pride in loving it, and the people took pride in their work. The weather was cooling down slightly this week, signalling the end of the hot Summer. The harvest had been taken in a couple of days ago, and everyone was preparing for the festival.

Arthur paraded through the tents, ducking his head in the occasional one, checking in on the performers for the feast later that evening. Arthur had heard there would even be a parade of the most beautiful people in the land, and he definitely wanted to see inside _that_ tent. After all, there should be some perks in being King. There was only one tent remaining which was large enough to house all the models, so Arthur approached it.

A kind woman who was guarding the entrance lowered her head respectfully as Arthur came closer. She pulled the curtain back, wafting the inviting earthy smells out, to reveal a sight that had Arthur’s breath catching in his throat. A tall, slender man was stood naked as the day he was born save for the oojamaflip, for which Arthur couldn't remember the name of for the life of him, hanging low on his hips, hiding the end of a dark, yet promising, trail of hair from his navel.

An old man was placing a wreath made of straw and coloured flowers on his head, tying it to a set of antlers. Arthur didn't know where the antlers came from, but found that he couldn't care; not when the man's eyes crystal eyes were looking glancing at him through his lashes. Arthur suddenly found the tent far too warm, despite the cool breeze.

Another woman was adjusting the white cloth, which Arthur was not jealous about at all, weaving wheat in and out of a corded belt barely holding the cloth on his hips. The man looked at Arthur again, and licked his lips. Arthur couldn't help but watch his tongue move and disappear inside the fullest lips he'd ever seen on a woman, let alone a man.

Arthur decided that he'd been standing in the tent, smelling the earthy scents, for too long when he started having unkingly thoughts about what such full, red lips could do and made his way to leave. He walked back to the castle with purpose, breathing the fresh air deeply as he went, clearing his head of any thoughts of the man. Unable to, he only fully relaxed after the door to his chambers were locked behind him and he'd stroked himself through his uncomfortably tight breeches.

He sagged against the door, sinking slowly to the cold flagstones, only slightly ashamed, but mostly wondering when he'd see the man again.


End file.
